Reality
by namichaaan
Summary: Hal yang paling dibenci Soonyoung adalah ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan. [SEVENTEEN's Story] SoonHoon, HoZi
_**Reality**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a screenplays by nsoulizt / jay**_

 _ **lenght; drabble or oneshoot im not sure**_

 _ **genre; angst and a bit romance.**_

 _ **pairing; mostly soonhoon but there's a slight meanie**_

 _ **WARNINGS;**_

 _ **major character death, domestic!au, shonen-ai/boyslove, DLDR, typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku baik baik saja!"**_

 _ **-Kwon Soonyoung-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku pulang, sayang.."

seorang pemuda berambut yang baru saja menutup pintu apartment-nya itu dengan pelan pelan meletakkan sepatunya dengan rapih diatas rak.

"Jihoonie- oh, sudah tidur rupanya"

pemuda itu berkata pelan setelah melihat tubuh pria lainnya -kali ini lebih kecil- yang berambut keunguan tersebut.

dengan hati hati, Soonyoung meletakkan tangannya dibelakang lutut sang kekasih dengan sebelahnya berada di pinggangnya, menggendong tubuh kecil itu ala _**bridal**_ memasuki kamar tempat mereka lalu meletakkan Jihoon diatas tempat tidur.

"wajahmu terlihat pucat, ji"

ujarnya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pria yang kini sedang terlelap dengan damai tersebut sebelum mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"badanmu tidak panas..."

bisik Soonyoung pelan sembari menidurkan tubuhnya disamping kekasih ungu tersayangnya itu.

"selamat malam, Jihoonie. semoga mimpimu indah dan.. aku mencintaimu"

Soonyoung mengecup pelan pipi pucat milik Jihoon sebelum memutuskan untuk berlayar ke alam mimpi, bersama Jihoon _ **nya**_.

.

.

.

—Reality—

.

.

.

pagi itu dihiasi dengan suara gemuruh yanh berpusat pada dapur rumahnya Soonyoung. sambil terkantuk kantuk, Soonyoung berusaha membuat _**omelette**_ nya agar tidak gosong pada bagian bagian tertentu. setelah itu secepatnya ia memakan sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

-TING TONG-

"masuk saja, pintu tidak ku kunci!"

teriak Soonyoung dari dapur, -jarak dapurnya ke depan itu lumayan jadi ia harus sedikit berteriak jika ingin terdengar-

setelah Soonyoung mengucapkan itu, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali, ia menengokkan sedikit kepalanya kearah pintu depan.

 _ **Oh hanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo..**_

Soonyoung segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Jihoon _ **nya**_ yang tengah _**teridur,**_ dan menyenderkan kepala kekasihnya itu dibahunya.

"ada apa kalian datang kemari?"

tanya Soonyoung langsung _**to the point**_.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya diam sambil menatap prihatin kearah Jihoon lalu balik lagi kearah Soonyoung, kali ini Wonwoo menatapnya dengan sangat tajam namun dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Soon- kau harus menghentikan ini semua..." ucapnya dengan parau.

sementara yang dituju hanya menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu secara bergantian, tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"menghentikan ini semua? apa maksudmu, hyung?"

si kepala biru yang masihbtidak mengerti bertanya dengan nada bingung sambil menyenderkan badan Jihoon di badan sofa, membiarkan kepalanya terantuk beberapa kali.

"hyung, jangan bercanda"

kali ini suara Mingyu yang terdengar pahit, sambil menepuk nepuk pundak kekasihnya -Wonwoo- ia menatap Soonyoung dengan sedikit kesal.

"JIHOON ITU SUDAH MATI, SOONYOUNG!"

Kesal, akhirnya Wonwoo membuka suaranya lalu segera memuntahkan semua isi kepalanya kepada laki laki berambut biru didepannya itu. Menatap sedih kepada pria dengan rambut keunguan itu, Wonwoo meraih tangan Soonyoung, memohon untuk segera menghentikan semua kegilaannya.

Soonyoung ingat bagaimana kejadian itu berakhir dengan tubuh Jihoon yang penuh dengan darah dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Soonyoung ingat semua kenyataan tersebut,

Kenyataan bahwa Jihoon _ **nya**_ sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

debut fanfic akhirnya dapat dipost :') jujur saya merasa terhura karena ngetik dan ngepost ginian lewat hp ditengah malam dengan keadaan perut yang kritis memang ribet wkw. lastly, review?

190316

jay


End file.
